Saiyan Puberty
by Lz25
Summary: Gohan is going through Puberty and has sex with multiple people to satisfy his urges! Multiple Yaois! boyxboy! Don't like then don't read it! Please review and enjoy!


**Saiyan Puberty**

The water in the shower was running the sound of it hitting the floor was the only sound that could be heard in the small bathroom. Slowly steam began to form due to the increase of temperature, as the water was finally starting to heat up. I step inside and the hot water ran down my body, it did nothing to help reduce the hardness between my legs. I was seventeen still in puberty and so was my little brother Goten who was fifteen. We both have at one point or another accidently catch each other jerking off. Neither of us have said anything to each other, but now we knock before we enter each other's rooms. However, to me I liked to see my younger brother's face light up a bright red in embarrassment. Secretly, I was gay and I so happened to overhear a conversation between my father and younger brother. He explained to my father that he was bi and father accepted Goten as who he was. My mother died a few years ago, which left me in a few years of social, educational, and sexual freedom I ever had in my short lifetime.

I'm not saying I don't miss my mom and wish I had more time with her. It's just that she was hell bent on controlling my life which unfortunately makes her absence slightly relieving. My father removed most of the authoritarian controls my mother had set up. He only required me to get good grades, play a sport, and do my household chores. Other than that, I had no extra and unnecessary burdens. So, I explored the internet and found out I was secretly gay. Tonight I intend to make my move on my younger brother. Dad was out on a two week training period with Vegeta. So, it's just me and my brother in the house and Krillin is supposed to come by soon to bring us dinner. I had plenty of time and my plan was already in action. Before I got in the shower I asked Goten to tell me when Krillin called to tell us how long before he arrived with dinner. Now, all I have to do is wait for Goten to come to me. Plus, I made sure the horney teenager couldn't jack off today by making to all of his chores today. I did the same thing so I could enjoy what was about to happen. Just the thought got my cock even harder if that was possible. I sat down on the floor of the shower and began to wait.

Predictably, a knock came on the bathroom door and it opened and Goten said, "Gohan?" Smiling I yelled back,

"What is it Goten?"

"Krillin called and said he be here in thirty minutes with dinner."

"Thanks, I'll be out in a second."

"Alright see ya in a few."

"Goten wait."

"Ya?"

"Come here for a second."

"Why?"

"Just come here." Goten shut the door behind him and walked up to the shower curtain and asked,

"So what do you want."

"I need ya to help me out with something."

"What would that be?"

"Take off your clothes and step inside and you'll find out what I need help with."

"Gohan I'm not…"

"I overheard you and dad's little talk now we both want this and we both haven't jacked off all day. So get inside this shower so we can help each other out." Silence came for a few short moments before he said,

"Alright." I heard him take off his clothes and I stood up waiting for him. He pulled back the shower curtain and stepped inside. I closed the gap between us and we kissed. We began to fight for dominance in the kiss and it ended in a draw. We had to break away for air, but as soon as we each took a breath, we were back at it. Our lips collided and our tongues clashed. Exploring each others' mouths with our tongues, we broke the kiss and Goten said, "We should take this to your room." I nodded and I turned off the shower and followed Goten to my room. I lay down on my bed and Goten put his head between my legs. His tongue licked the tip of my cock and began to work on my length. Up and down he went with his tongue along my shaft. Suddenly he engulfed my entire length and began to shove my cock down his throat.

Bobbing up and down, using his tongue and throat he sent chills of pleasure up and down my spine. His other hand stuck two fingers up my ass. Moaning in pleasure he began to stretch my tight ring of ass muscles. Thrusting in and out of my ass he added two more fingers and picked up the pace on my cock. Goten hit my prostate and I lost it cumming into his mouth. He swallowed everything I gave him and he pulled out his fingers. Moaning in protest and he signaled for me to flip over. I looked at him and I told him without saying a word I wasn't going to bottom. Goten then said, "I just want to eat your ass, not fuck you so will ya roll over." Doing as I was told I rolled over and got on all fours.

Goten spread my ass cheeks and began to lick my asshole. Unable to contain my moans they filled the quiet room. His tongue lick all around my asshole and he stuck his tongue inside. Pleasure shot up and down my spine as his tongue explored the inside of my ass. He pulled out and took my spot by getting on all fours. Positioning myself with his entrance I slowly pushed into his ass. Goten gasped in pain as his tight ring of ass muscles prevented me from penetrating him. I pushed harder into him until I was all the in till the hilt. Moving slowly at first to allow Goten to get used to the pain. He nodded and I began to increase my pace, I was going so fast that the sound of my hips hitting his cheeks could be heard echoing off the walls. He moaned and squirmed in pleasure as I began to assault his prostate. Hitting it over and over again Goten couldn't stop from moaning. I loved the feeling of my cock in his ass, it felt so good I was beginning to see stars.

Suddenly, Goten's ass muscles clenched down on my cock as he cummed all over himself. I felt my orgasm coming soon so I began to fuck him harder and faster. Finally, I lost it and cummed inside of him. After cumming inside of him I pulled out and gave a big kiss and Goten said, "This is a onetime thing."

"I know." I turned around and could have sworn that someone had just run down the hallway. Walking into the hallway there wasn't a soul to be seen.

"What is it?"

"Nothing I thought I saw something, but I was just seeing things." We got dressed and I heard Krillin from downstairs yell,

"Hey guys! Come on down I got dinner!"

"Alright, we'll be right down." We quickly got dressed and went downstairs for dinner…

Two hours later…

Dinner was awesome we had some amazing roasted garlic chicken that Krillin made. Goten went to bed early, much to Krillin's surprise. Ever since we had been talking about various topics, but Krillin had been drinking quite a bit. So, I decided to see if he was actually watching me and Goten earlier. "Krillin, my man how's your love life?" I asked and he replied,

"I'm in a bit of a dry spell right now."

"I thought you were with 18?"

"No, that ended a long time ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be it wasn't meant to work out anyway."

"So, got your eye on someone special?"

"Not really."

"Well you had your eyes on Goten and I earlier." Krillin looked at me with shock filled eyes and said,

"Gohan, I swear I won't tell anyone…"

"Relax; it was a onetime thing for us."

"Oh, okay so I guess you're gay?"

"Bi, actually."

"Me too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, have you done with a guy yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Want to have some fun then?"

"Sure why the hell not." We both got up from the table and went into my room upstairs and closed the door. Both of us began to take off all of our clothes and I got on my knees and licked Krillin's cock. I was curious on how to do this, since I didn't do it with Goten. Licking up and down his shaft, Krillin put his head back in pleasure and let out several moans. Then, I engulfed his cock entirely fighting my gag reflex as I did do. Distracted by the pleasure I stuck my fingers up Krillin's ass. He was taken by surprise but enjoyed as his ass was fingered. Krillin busted a nut faster than I thought he would as he cummed into my mouth. I swallowed his cum and stood up to give him a cum filled kiss. Suddenly, Krillin grabbed me and threw on the bed and pinned me there. "Someone must want my ass."

"I do Gohan, since you topped earlier today you get to bottom tonight." Then, he quickly stuck his dick inside of me. Not giving me time to adjust he quickly fucked me hard and continued to increase his speed. I cried out in pain as Krillin fucked my unprepared ass. However, the extreme pain turned into extreme pleasure. Krillin found my prostate and all he did from there on out was fuck my brains out. However, Krillin seems to bust a nut too quickly as he cummed into my ass. He pulled out and flipped me over and engulfed my hard cock. Bobbing up and down my cock I blew my load into his mouth. I saw him stop sucking and look up, wanting to taste myself I French kissed him. My cum tasted so good and we continued the deep kiss. Then Krillin and I fell asleep naked together in my bed…

The Next Morning…

I woke up with the sun in my eyes and I also found Krillin still lying next to me in my bed. My ass hurt from last night and I wanted to get Krillin back for it. So I quietly got out of my bed and removed the blanket, revealing Krillin's naked body. I grabbed his hips and lifted them up and positioned myself. Then, I smacked his ass as hard as I could, waking him up. His eyes looked into mine with alarm. "Payback for my sore ass." I pushed into him and moaned in pain and tried to make me stop. However, I continued to fuck his ass like he fucked me last night with no mercy. So lost in the moment and in the pleasure, we both cummed at the same time. As soon as I pulled out Krillin said, "Asshole."

"You deserved it."

"I guess I did." We got dressed and I walked him out. Before he left I gave him a kiss and said,

"Come back again and we can have some more fun."

"I will." He said before giving me another kiss. He got in his car and drove away. Another car replaced the one that just left. It was Yamcha and as he approached he said,

"Hey Gohan what's going on?"

"Not much, what ya doing here?"

"Oh, my car is almost out of gas and I wouldn't make it to the next gas station, so do have any extra gas by chance?"

"No, but my dad is supposed to be coming home today I could text him to tell to get some for ya on his way back."

"Alright, sounds good, hey I've been driving all not, do you have s guest bedroom?"

"We do but it's going to cost ya."

"What do ya mean?"

"Follow me." Yamcha followed me into the guest bedroom and I shut the door behind us.

"Okay so what do you…" I cut him off by throwing him on the bed and pulling down his pants and boxers. Then I stuck my cock into him and began to thrust hard. Yamcha moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as I fucked so hard I felt his ass began to bleed. Continuing my ruthless assault on his ass Yamcha just sat there enjoying the fucking. Quickly cumming into his ass, I pulled myself out and began to lick all the cum that was flowing out of his ass. Even after I licked up all of my cum I continued to eat Yamcha's ass my licking his asshole. Yamcha moaned involuntarily in pleasure. My tongue penetrated him and began to explore the insides of his ass. He tensed up at the unexpected penetration, but moaned loudly in enjoyment. Continuing my exploration Yamcha began to jack off and I did the same. When, I was close I had him roll over and I put my dick to his face.

I continued stroking my cock and he opened his mouth. Moaning as I cummed into his mouth and onto his face. Yamcha in the heat of the moment also lost it and cummed all over his chest. Giving him a deep kiss I began to lick all of the cum off his face and chest. When I was done I kissed again and said, "Thanks for paying up come back anytime you want." Yamcha smiled and said,

"I'm sure I'll be back real soon." I got up and got dressed and left Yamcha to fall asleep in the guest bedroom. Grabbing my phone I texted my dad about Yamcha and that he needed gas for his car. My dad texted back quickly that he'll get gas for Yamcha and be home in ten minutes. Ten minutes later my dad came into the house with a gas can and asked,

"Where is Yamcha?"

"He's in the guest bedroom sleeping." I replied as my dad put the gas can down and then he asked,

"So, what ya been doing this past two weeks?"

"Nothing much."

"Come on Gohan ya had to have done something!"

"No, not really."

"Well I know you did more than one thing in the past few weeks."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I left to go train with Vegeta, you were a sexually frustrated teenager and now you no sexual tension. You had sex with someone while I was gone and I liked to know who."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, Gohan I'm your father I'll accept you whatever you decide to do in life."

"Alright, well first I had sex with Goten."

"Wait, you had sex with Goten first?"

"It was a onetime thing and then I had sex with Krillin and slept with him."

"Wow, I didn't know Krillin was like that."

"Well, he's bi and lastly I just fucked Yamcha before you got home."

"Gohan I must say you are one horney teenager, if you had sex with three people in the past few days."

"I can't help it puberty just does this to me, but enough me what about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, have you had sex with anyone lately?"

"No, not since your mother died." I was shocked the moment he stopped talking and I said,

"How is that even possible."

"Lot's of self-control and I've been waiting for the right person."

"Well, I don't seem to have very much self-control."

"How about this Gohan, I teach you some self-control."

"How?"

"I teach you self-control by fucking your ass so hard you won't want to do it with anyone else." I just stood there shocked once again, this time in a different way.

"Sure, but…" I said walking up to him and grabbing his firm, muscular ass, "I want a piece of your ass too."

"Fine you can fuck me first, but I'll fuck you last and you'll want no one else." He closed the gap between us and kissed me on the lips. We continued to kiss each other as we made our way to his room. Shutting the door behind us Goku said, "Start taking off your clothes." I did as I was told and he began to do the same. When we were both nude he pushed me onto his bed. Getting onto the bed he spread my legs apart. After spreading my legs apart he licked the tip of my cock. I moaned in pleasure as he explored every corner of my cock with his talented tongue. Then he began to teasingly lick my balls and went back to the base of my cock. Having teased me, he took my entire length into his mouth. I could feel the tip of my cock in his throat. The warmth of his mouth and his tongue caused me to continuously moan. I put my fingers into his jet black hair and began to force him down on my cock.

Goku then began to play with my balls and stuck a dry finger into my ass. "Goku!" I moaned as his finger found my prostate and he continued to hit that spot. I felt my orgasm coming as my moans got louder and louder. In response Goku picked up the pace on my cock and hitting my prostate. My ass muscles clenched down on his finger and I released a river of cum into Goku's mouth. He swallowed all of my cum, removed his finger from my ass, and stopped sucking my cock. Goku grabbed his cock and began to stroke it and he put it right in front of my face moaned and grunted as his orgasm finally came. Stroking his cock faster he cummed all over my face and smiled. Then he said, "You look hot with cum on your face." I smiled a little bit and replied,

"And you'll look hot with my cock fucking your brains out. So, get on all fours and let me fuck your tight ass." Goku looked a little surprise and a he gave me a very sexy look and said,

"Someone is a little eager, never knew you wanted me so bad."

"You have no idea how much I want this." I said while he got on all fours and presented his ass to me. Wanting him to feel it I didn't prepare him, I just stuck my cock into him. He winced in pain and whispered under his breath, "What the fuck!" I waited for a few minutes for him to get used to me being inside of him. However, lust took over and I began to move in and out of his tight virgin ass. Goku moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as I fucked him slowly. I was trying not to make this too painful for him, but the feeling of my cock in his ass was overwhelming. I lost control over myself as lust made my body move on its own. I began to speed up fucking him hard and fast. Once again he moaned in pain and pleasure as I fucked his unprepared tight ass.

The sound of my hips hitting his ass cheeks could be heard throughout the entire house. Goku's moans became increasingly louder as I continued to pummel him into the bed. Finally, I hit his prostate and I could see the stars in his eyes as a result. Going even faster and harder I focused on his hyper sensitive prostate, relentlessly pounding into it. His warm tight ass muscles were beginning to clench down on my cock. I could tell he was close so I wrapped my hand around his cock and began to jerk him off. Goku finally lost it his ass muscles clenched down on my cock and cummed into my hand and onto the bed. If it was even possible I fucked him harder and faster and I too lost it cumming into his ass. Filling him up with my seed and marking him as mine. Pulling myself out I flipped him over and began to suck on his limp cock. Almost, immediately his cock was erect again, which caused me to gag heavily.

Goku smiled at my small suffering as I continued suck him off as he did to me just 20 minutes before. He grabbed my head and shoved me down till I felt his pubic hairs touching tickling my nose. Then I realized why, just a few moments later when his cum went straight down my throat. Pulling out of my cum filled mouth, he flipped me over and put me on all fours. Like I did to him earlier, he didn't prepare me. Instead, he just shoved himself all the way in till the hilt into my ass. Almost unbearable pain went up and down my spine. I couldn't believe that something so huge could fit inside my asshole. He didn't even wait for me to adjust to him; he began to fuck my brains out without mercy. The severe pain I felt in my ass turned into pleasure quicker than I expected. Goku began to target my prostate; I felt the head of his massive cock hit my prostate. For a moment all I could was stars, I forgot who I was and where I was. Another stimulation of prostate brought me back. To feel the ruthless fucking my ass, he seemed hell bent on fucking me so hard. His hips were ramming into my ass that I could feel bruises beginning to form. Despite the pain I was feeling and the pain I'll feel later I loved it. It was great to top Goku, but his ruthlessness and aggression matched my own. This was going to be a great relationship, suddenly I cummed all over the bed and Goku cummed into me as well. He pulled himself out if me, but his tongue replaced his cock. His soft wet tongue licked up all of his cum and entered me. Goku explored my insides with his tongue and then pulled out, I moaned in protest.

He flipped me over and gave a deep kiss, we did this for a few minutes until he asked, "When you and Goten had sex who topped and who bottomed?"

"Goten bottomed and I topped."

"So he likes to be fucked?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well when he wakes up we will give him a very good time."

"Sounds fun." Then we kissed and feel asleep in each other's arms, unaware Goten had been watching up to the point of where Goku cummed into Gohan…


End file.
